


Melting in Summers Spoiling

by LovingStranger_13



Series: Scogan: Could You Be Mine [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Affairs, Covering Eyes, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Scott Betrayed Jean (sort of), Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, dubcon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 在一个summer afternoon，融化在summers不得不给的宠溺里。*警告：轻微调教预警，偷情预警，Scott 背叛 Jean 预警——————————For English speaker fans who are desperate for more scogan, I wrote a brief summery of chapter one for you :)This is a story basically talking about how scogan felt the love and chemistry between them. Logan won a bet so Scott should allow and forgive Logan to do anything he wanted. When Logan wanted to "borrow" Scott's motorcycle, he found Scott was washing it on the lawn. While waiting, Logan flirted with Scott, even took away his ruby glasses without warning. However, instead of taking advantages of it, Logan just pinned Scott on the motorcycle and asked him how his mutation felt softly. Through some heart to heart talking and body connecting, they've both been hard and couldn't help kissing. Because of guilty, Scott tried to reject and conceal his feelings, but apparently Logan wouldn't just let him go. Used the bet as covering and excuse, our Canadian man finally managed to let Scott allow himself fall for him - by playing some dirty sexual games.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Scogan: Could You Be Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725676
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Melting in Summers Spoiling

**Author's Note:**

> 想念狼叔，想念小队，希望这个故事能表达出一点cuco在melting里唱出的那份梦一般惬意懒散的自由与快乐......  
> “Melting like an ice cream when you smile.  
> Melting, you're a daydream, stay a while.”  
> 似冰激凌一般融化在你的笑里  
> 美梦啊别走，我愿深深沉溺

* * *

......

You should move on， **Scott** ，good to see you， **Scott** ，you're a dick， **Scott**

......

“You are a dick, Logan.”

草坪一旁的甬路上，那个背对着他的人开口说，红石英镜片从侧面反着若隐若现的光。他在他的“好女孩儿”旁边，手里拿着刷子蹭着污垢，脚下是整套的摩托车清理装备，坐在一个看起来并不够结实的塑料板凳上。Logan 想要是自己也坐上去，他体内三百磅的艾德曼金属准会把那可怜的小玩意儿给压塌。

不，也许不会，因为 Scott 八成会在他坐上去之前，就先拿掉自己的红眼镜对准他。对，直接拿掉，他才不会在乎 Logan 会不会被烧焦呢，反正又不浪费这一身自愈因子。

“那是我的台词，Scott。”

Logan 抽了口雪茄，全然不管小队长不赞同的皱眉。

“Since when？” Scott 挑眉转过头。

“You are a dick，” Logan 说出自己的台词。

他站在原地看着他。此刻的X战警队长不需要战斗，所以戴的是他最喜欢的那个银框日常镜。镜腿上没有调节按钮，而是舒展着细长的螺旋形花纹，这让他看上去更像是孩子们的文学课老师，而非那个能把金刚狼打飞出去的战士了。

这其实也无所谓。因为对于 Logan 来说，他总是兼是的。Scott Summers，亦或镭射眼，他既是他可以并肩交付后背的战友，又是他可以回家寻求的温暖。天哪，他现在才开始好奇怎么会有人把这二者融合得那么好。

“所以，” Scott 打断金刚狼对他过分长的思索，并换了个话题，“你这次又是为了什么偷我的车，还把她骑得这么脏？”

“那不是偷，” Logan 闻着空气中独属于 Summers 的那份轻松愉悦的味道反驳。

“在主人未知且未提前授权的情况下的使用就叫偷。你两样全占，不是偷是什么?”

穿着淡蓝色T恤衫的男人以一种给孩子讲数学题的口吻回答。他转回头，继续未完的清理大业。面对 Logan 的脏话，Scott 的声音很平静，起码没有要大吵一架的意思，其中甚至还透着几分无奈——他不得不，因为一个愚蠢又该死的赌约，Logan 还在他给出的 “对金刚狼的三天宽容期” 内。今天是最后一天，但同样，最后一天也是期限内。

_看在 Summers 的名义上，下次他一定会找回来的。_

“如果你不想我开那就把钥匙藏好。如果我能拿到，我就会认为你让我开。”

Logan 走近了些，停在青年身后。他看着 Scott 专注又细心地刷着他心爱的哈雷的轮胎，温柔认真得就像那车是他的女朋友，然后把一个烟圈吐到 Scott 被太阳照成淡咖啡的头顶。

头顶白烟的男人甩下手里的刷子，抬头用护目镜瞪向 Logan：“这就是问题，你一开始就不该来翻我的钥匙。” 他说道，接着提高了几分音量，“还有，我说过别总往我身上吐烟！”

“啊嗯，” Logan 对 Scott 竖起手掌让对方闭嘴。“今天可以！” 他得意地说。

于是同过去两天一样，Scott 不得不憋着口气在争吵中让步。其实也算不上争吵，毕竟每当 Logan 意识到 Scott 要发作，都会提前拿赌约的事去堵他的嘴。

猫耳发型的老男人露出一个胜利的笑容，再次把雪茄放进嘴里，看着对方紧闭在一起的嘴唇，故意正朝青年的脸又吐了口烟。香甜又呛人的味道中，白雾柔和了镜片下过分坚硬的下巴线条。

“过了今天，Logan，” 等 Logan 的脸从消散的烟中重新露出来后，Scott 慢慢张口，“过了今天，你最好给我小心点。”

“那就等过了今天。” Logan 十分满意又响亮地哼了一声。

他打量了下四周，意识到不能把烟头直接怼在那辆宝贵摩托上后，便将雪茄捻灭在掌心里，无所谓地等着小队长的训话，并准备再次把他怼回去。可没有。Scott 这次什么反应也没有。没有制止的话语，没有瞪着眼镜训他，也没有一场关于“自愈因子对立无谓伤害”的老套演讲，就像他什么也没看见。可 Logan 敢肯定他一定看见自己又这么做了。虽然他时常对那套呆板理论嗤之以鼻，但这并不代表他不能时不时地忍受着再听一次。而按照镭射眼的说法，那就是任何人都可以伤害他，偏偏就他金刚狼自己不行。

烫伤慢慢恢复愈合，从一个烧焦的黑洞到光滑完整的皮肤，过程不过几秒。Logan 歪了歪头，从嘴角发出疼痛的轻嘶。Scott 仍旧没说什么，但 Logan 还是放心地用余光瞥见那遮挡了大部分表情的护镜几不可察地动了一下。

摩托车的链条和链盘已经基本刷好。Logan 自然地递过纸巾，Scott 接了过去，转动后轮，擦拭除油剂留下的黑污。他没被紧身衣制服包裹的小腿露出大面积的皮肤，金色的汗毛上还挂着几滴水。

这是天气很好的一个周六，天气预报说今天会是个大晴天，而就算不是，有风暴女在，也不会让X队的队长顶着雨洗车。Logan 承认 Scott 在学院中有着很好的人缘，除了自己总与他对着干，简直没谁不喜欢他。不过要论起在学生眼里，Logan 却觉得还是自己更受欢迎一些。孩子们起初是会怕他尖利的钢爪和容易火大的脾气，但他们的文学课老师实在太喜欢留作业了，搏斗训练里也毫不留情。换句话说，严肃的小 Scotty 可没有金刚狼这么亲民。在 Logan 仅教了一个月的历史后，那群大胆的臭小鬼就敢开他玩笑然后一溜烟逃跑，但镭射眼上了好几年的课，却还是没几个敢当面打他的趣。小崽子喜欢他们的 Summers 老师，但 Logan 才是能成为 fun parent 的那个。 _不，等等……_ Logan 反省地用意念钢爪刺穿自己，他现在是可以有那么点儿接受自己享受镭射眼的陪伴，但把 Logan 和 Summers 一起放在一个含有 parent 的句子里可就太过了。还有他刚刚真的用了 parent 这个词？

泡沫喷雾罐里空空如也，为避免再胡思乱想恶心到自己，Logan 便去兑了洗车剂。在他搅拌完毕，拧好喷头时，Scott 也正好完成了车胎的部分。他用塑料套好需要保护的部位，接着拾起地上的水枪，把喷头拧到压力小的花洒档以免损伤车体，给他的好姑娘做了一次喷淋。清凉的水花落在黑色的摩托上，像刚出水的黑珍珠。Logan 紧随其后，绕着车体走了一圈，为其喷上一层厚厚的洗车剂。雪状的白色泡沫像冰激凌一样均匀地覆满了整个车身，同时散发出一股好闻的蓝莓味清香。Logan 坐到一旁的草地上，Scott 从水桶里拧出一个超纤维手套，开始擦拭摩托车的每个部位。

现在还不到天气最热的时候，刚喷过的一层水雾又蒸发掉了部分热气，Logan 双手后撑在深绿色的草地上，凉丝丝的。离他不过几英尺远的摩托后面，Scott 正在卖力干活儿。漂亮的机车挡住了 Scott 的大部分身体，但 Logan 仍能感觉到小洗车工的一丝不苟，混在被他仔细对待的机车和洗车剂味道里，随着空气扩散到他四周，萦绕不散。啊，对的，Logan 想，Scott 现在不是他的同事或队长，他是个给他洗车的小洗车工——虽然车根本不是 Logan 的，而是 Scott 自己的——但 Logan 选择性地忽略了这一点。

夏日阳光明媚灿烂，挥洒下来，晒得人暖洋洋的。他们在车库这一侧，位置比较偏，但视线里仍能看见附近草坪上有孩子正聚在一起。爬满常青藤的城堡屹立在身后，就像它之前屹立的很多年一样。不时有三三两两的学生从中走出，说笑着远去，在 Logan 眯起来的眼睛里被阳光浓缩成一个个光点。一切都美好得和梦一样，那种好的、他很少做的梦。

“为什么你还坐在这里？Logan，你很闲么？”

Scott 已经完成了一侧的清理，转到了离 Logan 更近的这一侧。他仍戴着那副滴水的纤维手套，手臂抬起，用没沾水的部位拨弄走挡在眼镜上的一绺发丝。这其实很适合 Scott，Logan 尽量不带偏见地想，虽然那副专业洗车的样子让他有些想笑（或许他没法真的不带偏见），但脱下一身战斗服和掖得一丝不扣的衬衫西裤也让他看起来格外年轻。

“干你的活儿，瘦子，我喜欢坐哪就坐哪。” Logan 懒洋洋地说，却没忍住在说话时咧大了嘴角。

泡沫滴答滴答地往地上掉着，他能清楚地看见 Scott 离他的宝贝机车有多近，近得就像他要去舔那些化掉的冰激凌。还是蓝莓味的。此外，Scott 转到这一侧后，他的味道也变得更明显起来，而 Logan 发现自己为此而变得更放松了。

“说真的，你就没别的事要做，一定要来找我的茬？” Scott 又问。

“我不过是坐在这儿，” Logan 被冒犯到了似的说，“相信我，我想找茬时你会知道的。”

其实也不能怪 Scott 疑神疑鬼。毕竟在过去短短的两天里，Logan 偷了他五次摩托，无数次当着他的面和 Jean 调情，还在队会里、在所有人面前，打断他的讲话，反驳他的观点，说他唠叨了太久他都困了。虽然以前那混蛋也会这么做，但那时镭射眼好歹能用自己的镭射让他闭嘴。与此同时，Scott 还帮 Logan 代了两天内的四节课，并看他好整以暇、无所事事地坐在教室后面，在本应该是他自己到前面讲堂上的课程里，对他的代课方案提出质疑，声称他没能很好地与自己上次讲的内容达到完美衔接，全然忘记他百分之八十的教案大纲都是求万能的镭射眼先生帮忙写的。而吃饭时，如果 Scott 不想被一根讨厌的中爪乐此不疲地插走每一块他想吃的肉，那他就得叫一份外卖， **抢先** 回到自己的房间，并锁好门确定把某人关在外面才行。唯一令人宽慰的是他还能把 Logan 拽进危境室对练发泄他快要爆炸的不满，而这里，显然，并不是危境室，他也并不能抛下车子去揍人。

为了让自己无限忍耐的最后一天能不在爆炸边缘度过，Scott 没再回话。好在 Logan 也没再试图激怒他，两人便休战了一会儿。

洗车工顺利地擦好了整个机车，抹布在他的手里以刁钻的角度擦到了每一个缝隙。水枪冲着泡沫残留，哈雷的黑漆在阳光下显得闪闪发亮，Logan 一直坐在那看着，甚至哼起了早已忘记从哪个酒馆里听来的小曲儿。水柱和迷你喷泉一样从水枪口喷出，左右晃动中形成一道彩虹。而当那道绚丽的彩虹闪烁跳动在两块红宝石镜片上时，在 Logan 自己意识到以前，他放轻了呼吸。

时间过得飞快，Logan 遗憾地发现镭射眼一如既往的高效率也体现在了洗车上，现在只剩下最后烘干了。他起身回到甬路，水流小溪般往下流淌。

“洗得不错，你就那么喜欢这车？” Logan 打量着线条流畅、动感十足的摩托，手刚摸上去就被 Scott 给打了下来。

“这是 **我的** 姑娘，” Scott 警告地挑眉，Logan 忍住了去问那 Jean 算什么的挑衅冲动。小队长仍尽职尽责地完成着洗车工的本分，右手拿着鼓风机吹车上的残余水分，左手也不忘去推碍手碍脚的 Logan，说道：“听着，我知道你待在这儿做什么。但没门儿 Logan，今天你不会找到车钥匙。”

“哦是么？” Logan 再次把手放到车上，现在他对这车简直和 Scott 对她一样熟。“所以你就是这么对女朋友的，光天化日之下当众给她洗澡？”

“别那么变态，” Scott 说。他看起来想再次拍掉 Logan 抚摸座椅的手，觉得他大拇指划出的曲线简直是在玷污自己的爱车，但他这回非但没成功，反倒被 Logan 抓住了手腕。

“你自己说她是你姑娘的。” Logan 强调道，用他空闲的那只手摆弄车把手上的牛角套，“所以你会在开车时把这里想象成肩膀或手臂，嗯？”

“不！” Scott 挣了下手腕，但 Logan 显然不打算轻易放开。

“什么不，” Logan 松开把手，视线转回到车主人身上，“不是肩膀，那是这儿么？” 他食指的第二个指节刮了下 Scott 突起的喉结，从侧面和微风一起掠过，“你喜欢想象成这儿？”

“Logan！”

Scott 在 Logan 碰到他脖子时下意识地躲了一下，随即用力去挣被对方抓住的手腕，表示闹剧到此为止。但 Logan 非但没有放手，反而变本加厉地反剪了 Scott 的手腕到背后，把人按到了车座上。

“你干什么？” Scott 像是终于意识到了情形不对，才开始动真格地抵制，可近战到底不敌 Logan，何况之前先被擒了一只手，背后又是自己心爱的摩托，难免束手束脚。“想打架？去危境室！” 他喊道，抬腿用膝盖蹬 Logan 小腹，想借机把他推开，不过 Logan 早有防备地避了过去，又以自己的身体重量再次把刚奋力直起一点身体的 Scott 压了下去。

鼓风机在争执中脱离了 Scott 的手掌，磕了一下，掉在地上，停止了工作。嗡嗡声骤然消失，连生气的喘息都变大了似的。但两人谁都没去管那个，因为架在 Scott 鼻梁上的护镜也危险地有了松动的迹象。

“告诉我你刚才洗车时都在想什么，” Logan 以一种认真的语气说。“告诉我，我就松手。”

“你发什么神经？！” Scott 仰了仰头，在不服输的挣扎中尽量不移动脑袋，以防眼镜真的随着鼻梁上的汗珠一起落下。

它现在正以一个下滑的角度挂在 Scott 的脸上，露出他皱起的整条眉毛和一点点眼皮；危险，但仍有效地阻隔着威力巨大的镭射光失控。Logan 注意到 Scott 不作声的小心，于是腾出一只手，不是去帮他扶正护镜，而是直接把已经歪了的眼镜给扯了下去。

“Wait！” Scott 偏头一闪。

半道猩红的激光从中迸出，随着一声惊呼，Logan 躲也不躲地被削去半边肩膀。红光擦着森白的钢骨冒出滋拉滋拉的火花，皮开肉绽都不足以形容那道伤口的惨烈。一时兴起般的动作毫无征兆，给半躺在车上的人打了个措手不及，好在突然靠近的大手也足以引起了他的警觉，最后并没造成更多影响。蛋白质烧焦的刺鼻气味散发进空气，肌肉和神经等各组织也在疼痛的吸气里一点点长好，重新包裹上艾德曼金属骨骼，Logan 这才有机会打量起时刻遮掩着自己的年轻人。

常年不见阳光的皮肤暴露出来，露出一圈被镜子压得发红的椭圆形浅淡勒痕，同时出现的还有一双颤抖的、紧紧闭在一起的眼睛。这是 Logan 第一次看见 Scott 的整张脸，不被任何东西以任何名义所阻隔，充满了失掉保护色的不知所措，和他想象中的不太一样，但比他想的要更好。

当然，Scott 本人可没感觉更好。眼镜被摘掉的一瞬间他明显整个人都僵住了，仿佛 Bobby 从旁路过，顺手将时间冻在了他身上。没了护镜的镭射眼一动不动，看上去既像被叼住后颈的幼崽，又像让人拿捏住七寸的眼镜蛇。而作为那个正掐着他死穴的罪魁祸首，Logan 这时才糟糕地意识到自己刚刚的举动是有多么越线。

僵硬并没有在以冷静自持著称的X战警队长上出现太久。短暂又漫长的两秒过后，Scott 回了神，立刻更为愤怒剧烈地挣扎起来。虽然 Logan 已经得到了一记近距离的镭射作为惩罚，但他显然完全不在乎刚才那一下，并认定不管怎样，也都是 Logan 咎由自取，且远不够他活该应得的。拳脚相向，在他全力以赴的暴躁反攻下，本就理亏的金刚狼发觉自己险些要按不住这人。

“别忘了赌约，小子！” Logan 用没拿眼镜的右手去抓 Scott 已经逃逸而出的一条胳膊，迫不得已，只好再次使出杀手锏。

好在这句话达到了应有的效果。竭力反抗的人果不其然地安静下来，虽然这好像让他更生气了——后背重重地摔在黑亮的油箱上，发出一声足以让他在平时心疼无比的巨响。锃亮的摩托摇晃两下，帅气又乖巧地承受住了 Scott 暴涨的怒气。在用身体大声说了句 fuck 以后，他的嘴里便拒绝再吐出一句。Logan 叹了口气，不希望他们之间刚产生的一点和谐美好的气氛就这样破坏掉。

青年仍闭着眼，嘴抿着，把头转向了背对太阳的一侧，皱得死死的眉头茫然对着自己不知是哪的方向。Logan 放开 Scott 的胳膊，手撑在机车上，身体往前倾了倾，遮住正午艳阳，直到身下人最长的一根发丝也脱摆脱金色的掌控，褪回暗棕，看到 Scott 似乎舒服了一点，这才松了口气。他闻得到他身上浓烈的紧张与愤怒，不禁想念起十几分钟前，男孩儿身上发出的那种让他特别安心的味道来。如同一首主旋律不变但和弦不同的曲子，即使都是 Scott 本人，不同的情绪也会让一个人闻起来不尽相同。他不喜欢 Scott 因为自己发出现在这个味儿，就像他不够信任他似的，他需要的是前者，但暂时还不想把难得摘下来的眼镜还给对方。

“嘿放松，童子军，” Logan 安抚道，觉得 Scott 暂时没睁眼直接射他也算是个好迹象。“你绷太紧了。”

“Trust me. I won't hurt you. Never.”

他放低嗓音，尽量以一种让人信服的语气说，并知道这是真的。Logan 一动不敢动，怕再引起 Scott 的什么过激反应。男人耐心地等待着，直到粗重的呼吸渐渐平缓下来，归于安稳。但紧张并没有完全消失，他闻得到，而且 Scott 的两条眉毛还拧在一起。他死死揪着 Logan 的白背心，像揪着最后一点主控权。

几片树叶被风吹着飘到他们附近，其中一片落到 Scott 的哈雷女友身上（Logan 无聊地猜测应该是当成腰的位置），绿油油的。细长的叶片脉络清晰，表面光整平滑，叶肉任徐风吹动着发颤，末端的一截短梗都安安稳稳地在漆黑发亮的机车上附着。Logan 捡起这片叶子，把它盖到 Scott 紧皱的眉毛之下。

背心倏地被揪得更紧，扯得始作俑者不得不贴得更近几分。Scott 身上的不安又浓了些，喘气声也再次出现。Logan 拍了拍那双攥得太用力的手，觉得 Scott 再扯两下，他身上唯一的一层廉价薄布料就要被扯破了。“别动，只是一片叶子，” 他解释道，“你怕光么？”

没有人回答，但焦虑的气味儿已经散了大半。翠绿的树叶显然让 Scott 放松了很多，它遮住太阳，上面却有阳光的味道。Scott 静静地躺靠在机车上，棕色的发丝汗津津地散落在额前，脸庞笼罩在 Logan 的身体阴影里，嘴抿成一条线，和他完美的下颏曲线形成一个好看的形状。没了那些讨人厌的正经说辞，残余的几分紧张气息倒使得这位被叶片盖住眼睛的小队长看起来就和那绿叶一样青涩。Logan 轻咳了咳，肃然觉得自己在不经意间偷窥到了什么不该看的。

“你怕光。” 他移开盯了太久的目光，换成肯定句又说一遍，虽然对方还是不搭理他。

这实在有趣，蕴藏着危险镭射光的眼睛居然会怕使万物生长的温和自然光。Logan 不是 Hank，他没有这方面渊博的学术知识，无法解释原因，也做不出精巧的战斗护镜，但他好歹能在拿走镭射眼的眼镜后，帮忙挡住一点他不喜欢的太阳。绿叶没一会儿就被风卷着飘走了，Logan 看到 Scott 刚舒展开的眉毛又皱了一下，想也没想，便把自己的手掌覆了上去。

不同的触感和突如其来的黑暗再次引起了 Scott 的警惕，Logan 赶紧安抚说没事，并再次强调自己不会伤害他。“就算你不小心睁眼，我也可以自愈，忘了么？” 他说着，手弯成一个拱形，指尖和掌根分别抵在太阳穴两侧，中间小心地留出空隙，避免碰到 Scott 的眼睛。最下面拇指贴着鼻梁，严实合缝地把镭射眼身上最危险，或许也是最脆弱的部位给保护起来，像他的护镜一样，除却不能使他看到东西。

危险警报的信号弱了下去，让他贪求迷恋的安抚人心的味道重新充盈，Logan 也放松地笑了笑。

“还好么？” 他问。

“如果你把眼镜还我的话我会更好。” Scott 板着声回答，但 Logan 知道他已经不那么生气了。

“所以什么感觉，” Logan 一动指尖，按了按 Scott 的太阳穴，“这个。”

鸟叫了一声飞过，镭射眼又不说话了。

风太轻柔，吹得人心易软。正当 Logan 觉得是自己过问太多，准备换一个话题时，Scott 松开了一直扯着他背心儿的一只手，覆上 Logan 的手背，往下稍稍一压，让他的掌心完全贴上了自己的眼睛。

“热的。” Logan 体会着那奇妙的温度说，完全感受得到 Scott 的每一次眨眼。

当然，他并没有真的睁开眼睛眨巴，但眼皮和眼珠仍会不自觉地动，向内牵扯着手指，一下一紧，就像眨眼一样。足以摧毁一枚小行星的眼球不时滑过手心，自有一套不规则的星际轨道；晶状体隔着层层薄膜，像一颗没那么坚硬，又会自己跳动的珍珠，带着灼热的温度，贴着他的掌纹微微颤动。

Logan 触电般一缩。 _不，金刚狼不适合碰这么精细的宝物_ _，更不适合......_

“这就怕了？”

熟悉而戏谑的声音响起，像从遥远天际传来，坠入他不醒的梦里。然而太多人影接连在他面前倒下，无一不在警告他应该离他远点。

“不，你不懂，” Logan 以他招惹 Scott 时特有的那种粗鲁声音说，尽量过滤掉语气中的焦躁不安与过度反应。他克制着利刃的弹出，只想抽回手，把眼镜还给独眼龙然后起身离开。但还覆在手背上的手握住了他，阻止了他的临阵脱逃。

“不，我懂，Logan。” Scott 冷静地反驳，“但如果你就是没那个胆子，也可以选择滚得远远的，去当一个自怨自艾的可怜虫。”

童子军队长听起来莫名的语气怨怼，似乎比他还要生气，嘴巴一张一合，净吐出些 Logan 不喜欢不想听，偏偏又总是一针见血的事实。他克制不住地再次把目光移向那两片红润干燥的嘴唇，疑惑为什么明明是一看就让人想亲的东西，怎么上下一动就有本事惹得人如此火大，而他甚至不能拥有用一个吻让他闭嘴的权利？

身下，那辆他们俩都喜欢的哈雷在阳光下英姿飒爽，即使 Scott 没能完成烘干，现在水分也已经蒸发得差不多了。他看着她闪耀着骄傲的光芒，想要掏出根雪茄来抽，接着又想起之前那根已经因为这个刚惹他生气的混蛋不喜欢而被他熄了。而没有雪茄真的是——太操蛋了！见鬼，哪个不认识他的同时又尊重别人隐私的心灵感应者能来提醒一下这一切到底是怎么发生的？Logan 挫败地发出一声呼噜般的咆哮，把头埋进青年的颈窝里，深深呼吸，决定给自己来一点补偿。

Scott 叹了口气。“It's okay,” 他轻声说, “You won’t hurt me.”

“You want me trust you. I trust you.”

带有一层薄茧的指腹轻柔地摩挲着他被钢爪破开过无数次的骨缝。他依旧握着他，允许他只能用来刺穿敌人脑袋，或勾出血淋淋的弯曲肠子的手去触碰他珍贵易碎的眼睛。那两颗同样有着致命危险的脆弱眼珠贴着他的掌心随心所欲地转动，满含信任，顺从而服帖。Logan 使劲嗅着脖颈处让他感到安全的 Scott 味儿，为衣领上残留的洗车剂清香冲淡了它而略微不满，但又有些高兴地更新了他杂乱庞大的记忆库，并决定记住且喜欢上这个“洗车工 Scott” 的新味道。

在这个令人头晕目眩的新味道里，他几乎产生一种他的手掌与 Scott 的眼睛一起形成了一个黑暗的神秘世界的荒谬错觉。荒谬，但感觉那么对。就像他的掌心是被享受着的无边黑夜，Scott 的眼睛是藏匿其中的无价矿石。他守护那矿石，从众多贪婪残忍的可怕阴谋里，从他自己血肉中尚未出鞘的尖刀锋刃上。而现在他知道他无需太担心后者，因为 Scott 温暖的指腹显然懂得如何制服那看似不怎么受控的钢爪。他那么温柔地抚摸着 Logan，作为回报，Logan 则用他那三块被刺破多少次都愈合如初的皮肤仔细感受他的抚摸。他意识到 Scott 以前可能短暂地练过刀或弓，或者他只是不喜欢戴手套，又太常用到哈雷改装后的加速模式。他还意识到他没法儿真的和 Scott 生气，起码现在不能。他爱抚般的触碰满含暖意，轻而易举就融化了他的手和爪子，接着融化了他的心。他渴望了解这个男人身上的每一部分，不光只是他的眼睛和指腹，还有他的嘴唇，他的脚踝，他的膝盖内侧，他身上的每一颗痣和每一道疤。甚至，不合时宜地，在这个安全、温柔、本不该有什么旖旎气息的美好时刻，他觉得他这样贴着他很是挑逗。

“回答你的问题，Logan，就像你摸到的那样，他们是热的。” Scott 用他身为文学老师独有的念诗声音说，Logan 发现不知何时他的另一只手也已经松开了他的工装背心，放松地搭在座椅上了。“我能感觉到他们，就算闭上眼睛也能感觉到，不光是因为温度。他们不总是热，比如阴天没事，但在我情绪起伏较大，或在太阳下待太久后会有隐约的灼烧感，就像能力增强了一样。”

Logan 不禁又揉起他的太阳穴，想到那可恶的激光现在可能就在灼烧 Scott 的眼睛，希望青年能因此舒服一点。Scott 笑了一下，露出几颗牙齿接受了他的好意。

“谢谢，但不用担心，我的能力陪伴了我近十年，早就习惯了。” 他做了个鬼脸。

“你说习惯不代表不疼，” Logan 说。

“是这样，但其实还好。” Scott 慢慢说，似乎完全没想到 Logan 真的听进了他说过的话。他的眼睛还贴着 Logan 的手掌，似乎转向了他的方向想看着他。“想象你的眼睛里有一座小型热温泉，或隐形眼镜钻到下面，变成了一个不会冷却的热贴。所以也没那么糟。”

“听起来也没多好。”

“当然，如果我能控制它的话，” 他指了指自己的脑子，Logan 听说过关于他小时候的那场飞机事故，“一切都会好很多。”

“得了瘦子，你得停下你没完没了的自我厌恶和想承担一切责任的救世主心态。” Logan 告诉他，即使知道他不会听，“你已经做得很好了。”

“这话从每个月都要进行一次自我放逐的金刚狼嘴里说出来还真是有说服力。” Scott 说，但 Logan 这次大度地不打算计较。

“你怎么分得清红绿灯？” 他问。

“不，一开始，我并不能。” Scott 怀念一笑，“最初练习颜色分辨时，Hank 会给我换上颜色较淡的轻薄红镜片，这样就像只是戴了个红墨镜，易于适应练习。但我不能总用那个，红色饱和度不够，我的激光依然有可能击穿它。练这个比练准头的时间都久。” 他最后嘟囔着抱怨，Logan 新鲜地觉得很可爱。

“Jean 见过你摘掉眼镜的样子么？” 他忍不住问，接着后悔自己问的是什么蠢话。

“当然，” Scott 果不其然地给了他肯定的答复，“不止 Jean，Professor，Hank，Alex，以及任何在少年时代认识我的人都见过。”

Logan 不满地呲了一声。但 Scott 猜出了 Logan 在不满些什么，正如他总是的那个又招人烦又善解人意的男人——虽然他永远只把前者留给 Logan。他说道：“不过这个，” Scott 微微脸红，看不出是不是热的。他在他们俩之间打了个手势，说：“你是第一个。我也从没和人谈起过我的眼睛。”

“包括 Jean 和 Hank？” Logan 怀疑地提问，不相信他的女朋友和医生都没问过。

“没有。” Scott 想到了什么好笑事一样咧嘴。“Hank 更多是帮我适应，调整，改善，你知道他，学术研究性的。而 Jean，Jean 是个好姑娘。我那时厌恶我的眼睛，恨自己不能像正常人一样，所以 Jean 不会来找我的不愉快。而且她是心灵感应者，约会后再聊这个就会显得——很无聊，太老生常谈。至于其他有意向拿走我眼镜的人，都是——”

“万磁王，” Logan 插嘴。

“对，像那一类的反派。” Scott 顿了一下接道，“所以 Logan，你还真是头一个拿走我的眼镜后毫发无损，并只想跟我谈谈心的人。”

“还有戏弄你，” Logan 说。

“对，还有戏弄我，” Scott 说。Logan 的手心能感到他翻了个白眼。

所以的确是真的，Logan 低笑出声。这一事实取悦了他，他真正地相信并为此高兴起来。

“我知道你的领地意识比其他人强很多，但我不知道什么时候我也被划入其中了？” Scott 听见笑声后好奇问道。

“再说说你的眼睛，” Logan 没回答他的问题，只想听青年多讲一会儿，“别的呢？”

“别的？没什么了。” Scott 想了想补充，“在我不了解我的能力时我不小心伤过人，也炸过学校。那时我不敢睁眼，作为盲人生活了很长一段时间，直到积蓄太久的力量实在让我头痛，然后我弄出点什么乱子逃跑。但现在，我的激光是我的一部分，我爱它。” 他的嘴角弯出一个骄傲的弧度。“此外就是黑色。我闭上眼睛时，世界不是红的，是黑的。虽然有时连黑暗也会蒙上一层红光，但我觉得那是我脑子的作用。所以谢天谢地，我很高兴自己现在还能感受到第二种色彩。”

Logan 同情地用鼻尖蹭了蹭 Scott 的脖子，觉得这可怜的孩子有点太容易满足了。“你的眼睛是什么样的，什么颜色，出现能力以前？”

“哈，这可是个大秘密。” 在窝火地被 Logan 欺压了两天不得反抗后，Scott 终于扳回一局，露出通常让 Logan 很想揍他一顿的得意样子。“而介于我们的赌约是‘容忍你’，而非‘回答你’，你不能以此要求我给出答案。”

“不，我不能。” Logan 承认道，“但告诉我 Scott。” 他引诱地用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰镭射眼好看的耳垂，几乎整个人都压在了他身上。两人交叠在一起的手还覆盖在 Scott 的眼睛上，所以 Logan 只能凑近他的下半张脸。他贴得他无比近，因为知道 Scott 看不见所以更加肆无忌惮。

“告诉我，我不会告诉别人。” Logan 仔细地嗅他的脸，在鼻梁，两侧脸颊，和嘴唇之间晃动，呼吸流过脸上细小的绒毛，像捕食者在决定自己的猎物是否可口。而这一定有效果了，至少让 Scott 产生了使他愉快的反应。

“Logan？” 手无寸铁的年轻人迟疑地叫了一声。他察觉得出气氛的改变，但不知道发生了什么，只能为流淌在他们之间，这种看不见却又极具吸引力的陌生感觉紧张地呼唤。

“我在，” Logan 应道，盯着眼下离他不到半寸远的蒙眼小队长，猜测他亲起来会是什么感觉。“放松，” 满含标志性的雪茄味鼻息扑面而来，带起的战栗让 Scott 皱紧了眉头。“放松 Scott。” Logan 低着声强调，没有远离那紧张的青年半分，反借着说话的名义，让蠕动的嘴唇偶尔触碰到对方年轻细腻的紧致皮肤，在呢喃中，将一个个看似不经意的轻吻落上 Scott 已然通红的脸颊。

“我说过，你真的绷太紧了。”

最后一个吻停在了唇尖。

红润，干燥，柔软，美好得像是可以止住哭得最伤心那个孩子的眼泪的蓬松棉花糖。Logan 含住他，用舌头舔湿嘴唇中央最挺翘的部分，像真的在尝一颗糖一样，因为他实在想不出自己为什么不这么做。如果 Scott 允许他继续吻他，他不介意去当那个渴望糖果的傻小子，而 Scott 没有拒绝他。 _This is wrong_ ，他或许正这么想，也或许他正在假装不知道 Logan 在吻他，因为他看不见。他看不见，所以不能定夺他的行为，就好像此时此刻，他不知道自己在把那该死的眼睛当成自我麻醉的免死金牌似的。

Scott 没有回应，但同样没有拒绝，而这不能不被 Logan 看作可以继续的信号。他富有技巧地吮吸他，加深这个吻，舌尖毫不费力地分开两片抿在一起的唇瓣，去舔排列整齐的一颗颗洁白牙齿——这个角度他并看不见他的牙齿——但 Logan 想，像 Scott 这样的童子军必然从小听话，每天早晚两次刷牙，成年后定期去贵得离谱的牙医那里做清洁健康护理。他会听话地闭上眼睛躺下，双手交叉在肚子上，人家让他把嘴巴张多大都行。Logan 想象自己是他的牙医，穿着白大褂立在一旁，而可怜的 Scotty 根本不知道自己有多少邪念，会把什么坏东西放进他乖巧等着的小嘴儿里，去修理他已经很完美的牙。 _Oh Jesus，_ Logan 暗骂，发现连 Scott 看牙医的想象都能让自己硬得发疼。

老天，他硬得太快了。Logan 急切地舔着 Scott 的牙龈，又去逗弄中间那道还不肯敞开的齿关。他从没只因为一个还没能把舌头放进对方嘴里搅合的吻而硬得这么快过，但 Scott 的感觉太棒了。

“Logan...”

“嗯？”

对，就这个...... 轻呼让 Logan 逮到一个机会，舌头灵活地伸到嵌了道缝隙的齿间，妄图继续攻城略地。

“唔，Logan...”

又一声轻呼，这次男人则用了一个更深的吻去回应，虽然他确定这不是 Scott 叫他的意思，至少不是他表面上的意思。彻底撬开那两排整齐牙齿后，Logan 开发着青年的口腔，强势地把他又欲出口打断的话语用舌头堵了回去。他迫切地吻着他，好像 Scott 的嘴里有他需要的一切氧气。他不想思考，不想去管这究竟是对还是错。本能的欲望牵引着他，发达的神经条件反射般自行发挥着作用，攥取走唇瓣分开时的每一次迷人喘息，生怕一个不注意，便叫 Scott 得到机会拒绝。 _但他该有一个机会拒绝，_ Logan 不情愿地意识到这点，强迫自己稍稍分开，让 Scott 说出他刚才未能说出的，祈祷他千万别对他说不。

“不，Logan。” Scott 立刻说。

_哦，他就知道！_ Logan 愤怒地为自己的犯蠢行为在心里咆哮， _他就知道！_ 即使他们吻得那么难舍难分，甚至让 Scott 在 Logan 离开那一刻不自觉地抬头追逐，但在无情的下一秒，他依然忍心为他们俩双双判下死刑。

“你不喜欢？” Logan 贴着他问，尽量显出耐心。

他等了一会儿，但 Scott 抿紧了嘴没有回答，Logan 又带有希望地轻轻吻他的脸，结果难受地发现这次 Scott 躲了一下，好像自打他说出 “不” 字以后，他就真的意味着这个词了。 _但他不能这么对他！_

“这么说是讨厌了？” Logan 报复地又亲了他一下。“我知道你讨厌我，但你讨厌这个么？” 他再次亲他的嘴唇，没有深入，只是啄了一下。“不可以说谎，这让你感觉很糟？”

“没有。” Scott 先是沉默了一下，仿佛在抵抗着什么，但最终他放弃了抵抗。“不，你的感觉不糟。我也没有讨厌你。”

Logan 松了口气。有那么一下，他几乎以为他要说是，让他赶紧离开了。谢天谢地，镭射眼说了实话，Logan 为他的坦诚亲吻他的鼻梁，膝盖挤进了 Scott 的两腿中间，热情地蹭着，渴望更进一步，但 Scott 又拒绝了。

他迅速地呻吟了一声，又迅速地把呻吟咽了回去。

“别...” Scott 侧过脸，躲开 Logan 不满足的嘴唇，让他的吻只能落在脸颊上 。

“为什么？” Logan 轻柔地问，大腿根以与声音相反的力度挤着那块变紧的布料，感受得到下面包藏着的火热，“你喜欢，不是么？”

“不，不 Logan。我... Jean... Jean!” 

Scott 慌忙地拒绝着，下面夹紧了腿不让 Logan 磨蹭，上面 手指扣进他的指缝 。他试图克制自己享受，结果只能胡乱地吐出几个单词和名字，没能完整地说出一个句。但 Logan 明白了他的意思。

“嘘。 ” Logan 安抚地制止住那些胡言乱语。他停下对 Scott 阴茎的折磨，或是说取悦，坦诚地把自己的下身贴到 Scott 的大腿上，用力地磨蹭着那紧实有力的肌肉，让 Scott 也明确感受到自己火热坚硬的欲望。他让他明白他不是在戏弄他，他不是唯一一个想要更多的人。Logan 捧着 Scott 的脸，重新吻住，不允许他躲开，“没有 Jean，Scott，没有 Jean。” 他在他耳边小声说，“除我外，这儿没有任何人，你很安全。我不会让任何人看见你。”

“不，Logan...”

Scott 在 Logan 贴上来时不由自主地迎了一下，但还是摇着头。 他看起来像一条不小心咬了钩的鱼，拼命挣扎，想吐出吃进嘴里的钩子，却又舍不下那点渴望已久的鲜美饵食，结果只能在欲海里浮沉。

Logan 决定是时候给饵里再加点料了，他得让自己足够诱人，好把这条美人鱼钓上来。夹杂着厚重的雪茄味，他压上那两片通红的湿润唇瓣，热切亲吻，不让 Scott 再能说出一句话，以此来阻止他思考。他咬他，含着他的嘴唇用力吮吸，一边用舌头搜刮青年口腔里的唾液珍宝，一边把滚烫的掌心从后面伸进 Scott 的衬衫，抚摸他紧绷的后背。

敏感的肌肤在简单的触碰下激起一阵颤栗，Scott 紧张地弓起腰，不知是想迎合还是避开。他的心跳得太快，如同他在害怕 Logan 的大手，因为那手心太有魔力，仅用一个抚摸就让他感受到了太多。

他们一刻不停地吻着。 Logan 只想就这样继续，什么也不想，亲吻 Scott，被 Scott 亲吻，直至因为缺氧和快乐而头晕脑胀也毫不想分开。

“没有 Jean，” Logan 在镭射眼试图把自己憋死的最后一刻放过他被吸肿了的嘴唇。“你听见了么，Scott，没有 Jean。”

骄傲的队长大口大口地喘息着，还没能从那个激烈得令人窒息的吻里缓过来。

“跟我重复，Summers，” Logan 抚摸着他被汗沾湿的发丝，“ **没有** Jean。”

“没有 Jean...” Scott 喘着气，看起来完全不能思考。

“对了 Scott， **没有** Jean。相信我，再说一遍， **没有** Jean。”

“没有 Jean...” Scott 重复着，还有点喘息。

“没错，你说对了。” Logan 鼓励道，奖励地舔了舔他的耳垂。“这里只有我。你是安全的，Scott，你在这里很安全，懂么？这里只有我，而你相信我，你说过你相信我，是不是？你相信我么，Summers？”

Scott 点了点。他的喘息基本平静了下来，只有胸口微微起伏。

“说话，” Logan 温柔地命令。

“相信。”

Scott 说话前略微顿了一下，但 Logan 并没有不满。“很好，现在叫我的名字。”

“Logan。” 他这次没有迟疑。

“再叫一次。”

“Logan。” Scott 蹙眉小声喊道，比上次更顺从迫切了些。

“很好，你做得很好，” Logan 轻轻亲了他。“现在这里只有我，记住了吗？这里只有 Logan，而你相信 Logan。重复一遍。”

“我相信你，” Scott 窘迫般说道。

虽然知道他看不见，但 Logan 还是摇了摇头。

“不，不是这样。你要完全按照我说的说，说完整，也不可以用代词，要说名字。这里只有 Logan，而你相信 Logan。说出来。”

Scott 动了动嘴唇，但没有啃声。他尝试了一下，结果失败了。“Logan 我——”

“嘘...” Logan 制止他往下说，声音里多了一分严厉，没有安慰的亲吻，只用话语鼓励，“你可以的。相信我，说出来。”

“这里...” Scott 卡在第一个单词，一时顿住，便尴尬得没法再继续。

Logan 的手指摸上他的脖子，“说出来，Summers，我知道你可以。说出来，我想听。”

Scott 张嘴又试了一次，但只发出了喘息的声音。Logan 耐心安静地等待着他克服这一切，直到年轻的男人真的准备好了。

“这里只有 Logan，而我相信 Logan。” 一个 小声快速，但足够清晰的声音从 Scott 嘴里钻出，像是挨打时挤着牙缝说出的 _不疼_ 。他把头偏到一侧，眉心聚拢到一起，脸颊贴在摩托车上，鬓间的汗珠正对阳光，被照得亮晶晶的。

他们都太热了，却还在这儿满身是汗地粘腻在一起，贴得太近的肢体对散热没有半点帮助，可却感觉那么好——Logan 从没这么确定过自己不想在大夏天去冲凉。

“对了，你说对了，Scott。我就知道你可以。” 他亲吻 Scott 紧闭的嘴唇，轻松撬开，给了他一个深吻作为完成任务的奖励。

Logan 看着身下这张被紧张，欲望，和羞耻折磨得透红凌乱的脸，一想到这张脸属于镭射眼，一想到这是那个最他妈难搞的 Scott Summers，正喘着粗气，无法抵抗地期待着他给予的每个抚摸与触碰，Logan 就觉得自己的阴茎硬得比骨头还硬，而他的骨头已经是全宇宙最硬的了。他粗鲁而仔细地感受着 Scott 柔软的嘴唇和下身坚挺的对比，一边想着他们刚背着 Jean 所做的和马上要做的事，一边在 Scott 身上来回磨蹭，偷情与背德的快感化作欲求不满的喘息，Logan 几乎要伸出爪子插进车座里。

他真的很想直接上了 Scott，他知道他一开始会违心地反抗他，为了他的道德和随便什么金刚狼显然不在乎也没有的玩意儿，但等到他有节奏的抚慰让他控制不住地滴出白液，等到他真的进入填满他，在收紧的肠道里冲撞他的前列腺，他就只会爽得两腿发颤，求他别停下来了。他活了太久，也恰好不乏魅力，和太多人过过夜。他上过太多女人，也不是没上过男人，他太看得出 Scott 有多想要他，他根本不会真的拒绝。但 Logan 同样知道他不能这么对他。等一时燃烧的欲望与激情褪去，他希望他们之间还能剩下点别的。不只有性，他贪婪地还想从 Scott 那儿得到更多东西。

“听着 Scott，接下来你会服从我的每个命令。” Logan 捧起那张滚烫的侧脸，声音因欲望而沙哑，压抑的嗓音性感得像是在念一曲自编自写的旁白。“你本不想这么做，” 他继续说，“但金刚狼是个混蛋，用那个该死的赌约胁迫你。你只是信守承若，因为你就是这样正直，勇敢，又忠诚的人。你没有任何错，你只是完成你的赌约，明白么？” 他用嘴唇摩挲着 Scott 的耳朵尖，把责任都揽到自己身上，不想一切结束后，再给一定会深陷进自责里的年轻的 Summers 增加一点负担。Scott 在他说到忠诚这个词时抗议地挣扎起来 ，Logan 又覆住他的眼睛以表安抚。“你没有错，Summers。”  _你只是想要我_ ，Logan 在心里补充， _而碰巧我也想要你_ 。“但从现在开始，你要听我的，完全听我的，知道么？我会和你做一些简单的游戏，赢了我会奖励你，至于输了——” Logan 恰到好处地顿了一下，“输了，你会得到相应的惩罚。而至于奖励和惩罚是什么，这都由我说了算，你听明白了么？”

手心里，Logan 能感到 Scott 的眉头皱得更紧了些。他哼 出几个意义不明的音节，似乎理智正在脑子里与本能作战。而没有一场战斗金刚狼会愿意缺席，他迅速加入其中，用他最性感沉稳的声音帮助后者斩断最后一根理智之弦：“相信我 Scott，相信我就好。”  _如果你没法相信自己，至少你可以相信身边的我。_

“Yes.” 年轻的男人放弃一切般颤抖着松口，“yeah I understand.”

“Good boy，” Logan 吻了吻 Scott 的额头。

他不情愿地从 Scott 身上起来一点，意识到任何游戏都需要他拥有无尽的自制力，才能阻止自己不管不顾地把他不能思考的愚蠢阴茎塞进 Scott 同样愚蠢的不会拒绝的屁股里。

“我要拿开手 Scott，我们的小游戏恐怕需要我把手拿开。现在天上没有多少云彩，阳光会直射到你的眼睛上，你会有一点不舒服，但你能忍一会儿么？你能为我忍下来么？” Logan 尽量温柔地问，把那副早在激吻里掉到地上的眼镜用脚尖踢到一边儿，但没怎么用力，怕一脚把镜子踢弄坏了。

“可以，” Scott 点头说，看起来平静了不少。他闻起来仍有些紧张，但充满了渴望。Logan 很高兴他的顺从，因为他完全没打算过把眼镜还给他。

手被拿开时 Scott 又露出了那张显得他分外年轻的整张脸。游戏刚刚开始，Scott 还没来得及赢取他的奖励，所以 Logan 只好忍住不去亲他，并不情愿地从那具充满诱惑的矫健身体上爬起来。介于下面某种叫嚣着说  _‘别再管这些破规矩’_ 的冲动，他真的怀疑这场游戏折磨得到底是谁。

“很好，” Logan 哑着嗓子说，“ 现在，我们来做第一个游戏。”

**Author's Note:**

> 赶在20周年的尾巴发出来。写肉太难，快给我留言和kudos，鼓励我赶紧写完它！


End file.
